exegesisfandomcom-20200222-history
Genesis 1:2
Now the earth was unformed and void, and darkness was upon the face of the deep; and the spirit of God hovered over the face of the waters Jewish Exegetes Onkelos Targum וארעא הות צדיא וריקניא וחשוכא על אפי תהומא ורוחא מן קדם יי מנשבא על אפי מיא Jerusalem (attributed to Yonatan) Targum וְאַרְעָא הֲוַת תַּהֲיָיא וּבַהֲיָיא צַדְיָא מִבְּנֵי נַשׁ וְרֵיקַנְיָא מִן כָּל בְּעִיר וַחֲשׁוֹכָא עַל אַפֵּי תְהוֹמָא וְרוּחַ רַחֲמִין מִן קֳדָם יְיָ מְנַתְבָא עַל אַנְפֵּי מַיָא: And the earth was vacancy and desolation, solitary of the sons of men, and void of every animal; and darkness was upon the face of the abyss, and the Spirit of mercies from before the Lord breathed upon the face of the waters Neofiti Targum Genesis 1:2 ... ורוח דרחמין מן קדם ה' הוה מנשבא על אפי מיא Neofiti Targum Genesis 8:1 ואדכר ה' ברחמוי טביא ית נח וית בנוהי וית כל חייתה וית כל בעירה די עמה בתיבותא ועבר ה' רוח דרחמין על ארעא ושדכו מיא Book of Jubilees, ‎4Q‎216‎ ‎V‎:‎4—‎12: ]‎‪‎ War of the Sons of Light and the Sons of Darkness, 13.10-12 ואתה עשיתה בליעל לשחת מלאך משטמה. ובחושממשלתו ובעצתו להרשיע ולהאשים וכול רוחי גורלו ומלאכי חבל בחוקי חושך יתהלכו ואליו תשוקתמה יחד War of the Sons of Light and the Sons of Darkness, 17.4 ואתם התחזקו ואל תיראום כיא המה לתהו ולבהו תשוקתם ומשענתם כלוא היתה 2 Maccabees 7:28 בבקשה ממך הבט אל השמים ואל הארץ ואל כל אר בהם וכל אשר תראה וידעת כי מאין בראם האלוהים וגם זרע האדם כמו כן נעשה. Wisdom of Solomon 11:17 כי מידך הכול יכולה אשר יצרה את העולם מחומר נעדר צורה לא נבצר להשליח בהם המון דובים ואריות עזי נפש או בריות חדשות... {C} Genesis Rabba 1:5 בנוהג העולם מלך בשר ודם בונה פלטין במקום הביבין והאשפה והסיריות, כל מי שיבוא לומר פלטין זו בנויה במקום הביבין והאשפה והסיריות אינו פוגם אתמהא, כך כל מי שהוא בא לומר העולם הזה נברא מתוך תהו ובהו וחושך אינו פוגם אתמהא, ר' הונא בשם בר קפרא אילולי הדבר כת' אי אפשר לאומרו "ברא אלהים את השמים ואת הארץ" מן הן, מן 'והארץ היתה תהו' וגו'. Genesis Rabba 10.2 ר' חמא בר' חנינא פתח: 'הגו סיגים מכסף' וגו' (משלי כה ד) אמר ר' אליעזר לאמבטי שהיתה מלאה מים והיה בה ב' דיוסקוסים נאים, כל זמן שהיא מלאה מים לא היתה מלאכת דיוסקוסים נראת, כיון שפתקה וניער המים מתוכה נראת מלאכת דיוסקוסים, כך כל זמן שהיה תהו ובהו בעולם לא נראת מלאכת שמים וארץ, כיון שנעקר תהו ובהו מן העולם נראת מלאכת שמים 'ויצא לצרף כלי' (שם שם /משלי כ"ה/) ונעשו כלים 'ויכלו השמים והארץ' וגו'. Genesis Rabba 2.2 'והארץ היתה תהו' ר' אבהו ור' יהודה בר' סימון, ר' אבהו אמר למלך שקנה לו ב' עבדים שניהם באוני אחת ובטימי אחת, על אחד גזר שיהיה ניזון מטימיון ועל אחד גזר שיהיה יגע ואוכל, ישב לו תוהא ובוהא, אמר שנינו בטימי אחת זה ניזון מטימיון ואני ביגיעתו אתמהא, כך ישבה לה הארץ תוהא ובוהא אמרה העליונים והתחתונים נבראו בבת אחת, העליונים ניזונים מזיו השכינה והתחתונים אם אינם יגעים אינן אוכלים אתמהא, ר' יהודה בר' סימון אמר למלך שקנה לו ב' שפחות, שתיהן באוני ובטימי אחת, על אחת גזר שלא תזוז מפלטין ועל אחת גזר טרודין. ישבה לה אותה תוהא ובוהא, אמרה שנינו באוני ובטימי אחת, זו אינה זזה מפלטין ועלי גזר טרודין אתמהא, כך ישבה לה הארץ תוהא ובוהא, אמרה העליונים והתחתונים נבראו בבת אחת, למה עליונים חיים ותחתונים מתים לפיכך 'והארץ היתה תהו' וגו' Genesis Rabba 1.9 פילוסופוס אחד שאל את רבן גמליאל אמר לו צייר גדול היה אלהיכם אלא מצא לו סמנים טובים שסייעוהו, אמר לו מה אינון, אמר ליה תהו ובהו וחשך ומים ורוח ותהומות, אמר ליה תיפח רוחיה דההוא גברא, כולם כת' בהם בריאה: תהו ובהו – 'עושה שלום ובורא רע' (ישעיה מה ז), חשך -- 'יוצר אור ובורא חשך' (שם שם), מים – 'הללוהו שמי השמים והמים' וגו' (תהלים קמח ד) למה? 'כי הוא צוה ונבראו' (שם שם /תהלים קמ"ח/ ה), רוח – 'כי הנה יוצר הרים ובורא רוח' (עמוס ד יג), תהומות – 'באין תהומות חוללתי' (משלי ח כד) . Genesis Rabba 4.6 ויעש אלהים את הרקיע זה אחד מן המקריות שהרעיש בן זומא את העולם ויעש אתמהא, הלא במאמר הן בדבר י"י שמים נעשו וברוח פיו כל צבאם (תהלים לג ו) Leviticus Rabba 6.6 אמ' ר' אבה בר כהנא חושך ואפלה שימשו בעולם הזה, הה"ד ויהי חשך אפלה בכל ארץ מצרים שלשת ימים (שמות י, כב) . אבל תהו ובהו לא שימשו בעולם הזה, היכן עתידין לשמש, בכרך גדול שלרומי, הה"ד ונטה עליה קו תהו ואבני בהו (ישעיה לד, יא) . Tosefta Hagiga 2.6 מעשה בר' יהושע שהיה מהלך באסתרטא והיה בן זומא בא כנגדו הגיע אצלו ולא נתן לו שלום אמ' לו מאין לאין בן זומא אמ' לו צופה הייתי במעשה בראשית ואין בין מים העליונים למים התחתונים אפילו טפח שנ' ורוח אלהים מרחפת על פני המים ואומ' כנשר יעיר קנו וגו' מה נשר זה טס על קנו נוגע ואינו נוגע כך אין בין מים העליונים למים התחתונים אפי' טפח אמ' להם ר' יהושע לתלמידיו כבר בן זומא מבחוץ לא היו ימים מועטים עד שנסתלק בן זומא Babylonian Talmud Hagiga 12a ואמר רב יהודה אמר רב: עשרה דברים נבראו ביום ראשון, ואלו הן: שמים וארץ, תהו ובהו, אור וחשך, רוח ומים, מדת יום ומדת לילה. שמים וארץ - דכתיב בראשית ברא אלהים את השמים ואת הארץ, תהו ובהו - דכתיב והארץ היתה תהו ובהו, אור וחשך, חשך דכתיב וחשך על פני תהום, אור - דכתיב ויאמר אלהים יהי אור. רוח ומים - דכתיב ורוח אלהים מרחפת על פני המים. מדת יום ומדת לילה - דכתיב ויהי ערב ויהי בקר יום אחד. תנא: תהו - קו ירוק שמקיף את כל העולם כולו, שממנו יצא חשך. שנאמר ישת חשך סתרו סביבותיו, בהו - אלו אבנים המפולמות המשוקעות בתהום, שמהן יוצאין מים, שנאמר ונטה עליה קו תהו ואבני בהו. קליר, אחוז אדני ארץ ותהום ותהו ובהו וחשך ורוח שם סתרה, פלימת אבנים שיקע ורצף יסוד לבררה פנחס (ש' אליצור, פיוטי רבי פנחס, ירושלים תשס"ד, עמ' 478) מפלומי בוהו, מאפולי תוהו מראשי תהום יוסי בן יוסי, אזכיר גבורות אלוה, מהדורת מירסקי (2), עמ' 129–130 בירר על מים עמודי חלד ושינס מתניה בתוהו ובסערה... בוהו ואפלה כסו פני חלד ותבהק אור מאור פני מלך... ברחף רוח בין שחקים למים שת תקרה בתוך שאת חצי מדודים יניי, מהדורת צ"מ רבינוביץ, א, עמ' 416: קיבועיה על תהו ועל רוח י' יהלום, אז באין כול 35.. במראיה חצבתה עמודי שחקים עד לא תהו ובהו לקרות עליות 82. גיא הקרשתה בניבכי תהומות והושמה בתוך מים ו... גבנוניה פילסתה במסורי פלס והוטבע... ... גבעותיה במאזנים עיינתה והצבתה או[ גנזתה מרחפת בארבע פינותיה במידה במשקל ב[ גללתה תוהו ובוהו לחדרי מצלות ומחשך היארת[ה ... י' יהלום, אז באין כול 405. על אני תמים רוח חיים ריחפתה ובתוך סערה במישור הילכת (במי שועל הילכה – ד) י' יהלום, אז באין כול, שורה 5 ואילך: אין עין לשור אוי חנייתך כי על אדירים אז מקדם חניתה. או איזה שכוי =לב יחקור מקום שכנך ואש אוכלה אש בלבת מים החתיתה קליר, שבעתא לגשם ונכון מאז צר כס וייחסו שמים., וביססו על רוח מ?ר?חפת על פני המים., וכצר מעשה בראשית ומד בשעלו מים., ויע?ד?ו בין חשרת מים לבין חשכת מים קליר? גיליתה חושך מתהום., בהרחיפך רוח על פני תהום., א' מ' מלבדך מחולל מעיינות תהום. פנחס, עבודה, אליצור עמ' 408–409: אז<רתה> אש מרופפת וצרתה רוח מרחפת. אדירים מנופפת סופה וסערה אוספת. טיסה...יים טרם שש כנפים אצלך נקיות כפיים אלפיים ... ברא<שית> ברוב טובך פעלתה כס רכובך במים ברוכבך נמלכתה בליבך Tanhuma Buber Genesis Noah 11 "ויעבר אלהים רוח" – איזה רוח (עובר) העביר הקב"ה על (הרוח) הארץ ועל המים והחזירן כשם שהיו מתחילתן, שנ' "ויעבר אלהים רוח על הארץ וישכו המים" וכתיב "ורוח אלהים מרחפת על פני המים" – אותו הרוח העביר עלהין ונחו מיד Samaritan Exegetes מרקה ו, 12-5 מרקה יג, 44-41 ננה בן מרקה, 67-63 ז' בן-חיים, תיבת מרקה, ספר א, 30א-ב Christian Exegetes Ireneus, Against Haereseis I.30 1. Others, again, portentously declare that there exists, in the power of Bythus, a certain primary light, blessed, incorruptible, and infinite: this is the Father of all, and is styled the first man. They also maintain that his Ennœa, going forth from him, produced a son, and that this is the son of man—the second man. Below these, again, is the Holy Spirit, and under this superior spirit the elements were separated from each other, viz., water, darkness, the abyss, chaos, above which they declare the Spirit was borne, calling him the first woman. Afterwards, they maintain, the first man, with his son, delighting over the beauty of the Spirit—that is, of the woman—and shedding light upon her, begat by her an incorruptible light, the third male, whom they call Christ,—the son of the first and second man, and of the Holy Spirit, the first woman. Eusebius of Emessa, Commentary to Genesis Nicolaitans (Epiphnius, Panarion 25, 5) Darkness and deep and water existed. And the pneuma in the midst of the them, made a division of these … And this darkness, rushing up, embraced the pneuma and begat… Jacob of Edessa, Commentary on Genesis Islamic Exegetes Comments Most texts taken from a handout at a seminar by Prof. M. Kister at the Hebrew University of Jerusalem, 2009. Secondary Literature Bibliographical list at Rambi Category:Genesis Category:Creation Category:Chaos Category:Wind Category:Spirit Category:Hovering